Exploding Bottle of Wine
by Fluxuating Inbetween
Summary: Pan's world was always perfect. She had best friends, a good amount of money, a loving family, good grades, but the years have passed and her world is turning for the worst. At age 16,she just saw the worst thing imaginable...This Story is On A Break
1. Prologue

Exploding Bottle of Wine  
  
ATTENTION! Hey! This is my first fan-fic. It's all about Trunks, Pan, Goten, Marron, Bra and a few of my own characters struggling to keep their friendships alive. Check it out!  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ or any of its characters!  
  
So what is this about? Pan's world was always perfect. She had best friends, a good amount of money, a loving family, good grades, but the years have passed and her world is turning for the worst. At age 17, she just saw the worst thing imaginable. Will she shut her best friend and secret love out of her life forever?  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
Prologue  
  
Pan's long black hair slapped her gently across the face at first. Well, at least if felt gentle compared to what she had just seen. Nothing could be worst than what she just saw. Bra going off to Northwestern was bad. Chi Chi in a fit was bad. Goku, her grandpa, dieing was horrible. But this was just beyond words. Did it really happen? Did she just see this with her own eyes? Did he just.just.just kiss her best friend in the whole wide world, Eleamer?  
  
"Did he, the love of my life, the boy with the lavender hair, the best of my friends, the brother I never had, the man who saved me from so many perils, the man born to my idle, the man I hoped and secretly thought love me. did he really just kiss Eleamer?" She whispered to the wind.  
  
Tears spilled down her face onto the small violet lilies that sat a few inches beneath her. When she was sad, Pan liked to fly a few inches above the small pond, a few miles away from her house. Bra, Goten, Eleamer, Marron, and that jerk use to come with her to this place. Here they grew up together, allowing their friendships, and secret loves to grow. Now this is were she had to watch their friendships will slowly die away.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
So what did you think??? REVIEW PLEASE!!!! and tell me if I should keep writing this story!! I want to know what you think. Positive of negative. whatever! 


	2. Chapter 1: Silent Secrets Heard

Exploding Bottle of Wine  
  
ATTENTION! In case you didn't know Eleamer is my own character. she is a main character in this story, but you don't see her in this chapter. for now you won't even see or hear of Bra. Pan and Trunks are the other main characters. THIS is not JUST a ROMANCE because there are some serious conflicts going on between Eleamer and Pan as well. Marron also maybe forced to choose sides *wink* *nudge* *wink* (oops I gave some of it away.)  
  
Disclaimer - I do not own DBZ or any of its characters I'd like to say once again!! This is the last time I will say this.!  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
Chapter 1~ Silent Secrets Heard  
  
With her tiny pinky Pan twirled a strand of her curly red hair. She always liked red. Red cars, red houses, red lipstick and that cute little red jacket that her boyfriend Spit liked to wear. Maybe if he could find a red diamond the size of China then she would marry him. Anyway, that's beside the point.  
  
Slowly her tall red high heeled shoes moved gracefully forward, one foot after the other. From side to side her perfectly curved hips moved back and forth. Pulling her red skirt slightly down, not that it really covered anything; she pulled out her small compact mirror. Applying a few layers of Luscious Red lipstick she kissed the mirror, smiled and pressed the tiny little button.  
  
"Who is it?" A sweet man's voice, that a girl could fall in love with just by hearing one word, yelled.  
  
She didn't respond to the question and just quickly rang the doorbell again.  
  
"I'm coming. I'm coming. don't get yourself in a fuss!"  
  
He got up from his black leather couch and found a button-up sweat shirt lying on the floor under his wet toothbrush. Holding it up to his nose it smelled semi-clean so he slipped it quickly on over his head. Meanwhile, the visitor kept ringing the doorbell.  
  
"I'm coming. If you're not careful you're going to break the doorbell!" He laughed.  
  
Reaching for the knob, the girl pushed the door open straight into his face. He rubbed his nose, but didn't really feel any pain, until he saw the visitor. Reeling back a few steps in shock, he leaned against a wall to put his thoughts straight. He felt like he had just woken up from a night of heavy drinking.  
  
"Who.who.um.I'm sorry.can.I.err.help you?" He stammered, stumbling over his words.  
  
"Oh yes," she responded, flashing her pearly whites in a large grin. "I was wondering if I can.could speak to Eleamer. Please?"  
  
"Damn!" she thought. All the time she was driving in her little hover craft on the way over here she had practiced keeping herself together when she saw him. She planned on being perfectly calm and in control. At the time it had seemed so easy, but now that she was here she wasn't sure if she could keep her emotions from spilling out.  
  
"Well she's not." he drifted off, suddenly saddened.  
  
Pan, however, didn't notice. She was kind of starring off into her own little world remember her past.  
  
"What?" she snapped, suddenly alert as she maneuvered herself straight back into reality.  
  
"Eleamer doesn't live here anymore. What I mean to say is well.we are taking some time off.that stupid.she has a new boyfriend.umm and." he mumbled on, catching Pan's soft eyes. They both stayed like that for a few minutes, just starring. "I'm sorry I'm telling you about this.it's just something about you."  
  
"Oh T." she affectingly whispered, but caught herself and quickly jumped to, "No, no it's fine. I was just coming to see her. She and I were good friends a long time ago. I just wanted to say some things.tie up some loose ends."  
  
"Do you know Pan?" he snapped, eager to hear news of the girl.  
  
"Huh?" She looked confused, by his random question. It was so unlike him. "Oh yes.Pan.I knew her a long time ago."  
  
"When did you last see Pan?" He begged leaning in close to hear response to the question he had been waiting to ask someone.  
  
"Four years ago," she casually remarked.  
  
"Four years ago." he echoed, pondering over the words. "That's when I last saw her too."  
  
His heart sank and he felt like he was going to cry, which wouldn't be the first time in these last few months. Those damn three months ago that Eleamer told him she was cheating on someone else. Those damn three months that he suffered through all alone, knowing that the woman that he had liked so much was sleeping with someone else! But it wasn't nearly as bad as the day, four years ago, when Pan disappeared.  
  
Pan got up and walked elegantly around the room. She looked at the pictures sitting up on top of his fireplace, on the mantel. There were some of Bra, Vegeta and Bulma. She brushed her fingers across one of Goten, Goku and her father, Gohan. Finally, when she reached the edge of the mantel, she saw a picture resting in a gold frame. It was of Trunks, in the middle, with his arms around Pan and Eleamer, on each side of him. Bra was sitting in Goten's lap, right in front of Trunks. Marron wasn't in the picture because she was out shopping, as usual.  
  
Trunks jumped up from his meditation over his thoughts as Pan smacked the picture to the ground.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I just.err.bumped into it."  
  
Suddenly, out of the blue, Trunks asked Pan a strange question.  
  
"I have this poem that I wrote for this girl and I was wondering if I could read it to you. You know to get a girl's opinion and all." His face begged, drawing the word please, please, please all over her mind.  
  
Dumbfounded she nodded "yes."  
  
"Oh what is your name. by the way? I feel so rude not asking a lady her name and inviting her into my home!" he blushed, probably recalling doing that to many ladies on many occasions. Pretty, silly girls were always coming to see him. They were all after his money and good looks, but Trunks didn't mind taking advantage of that.  
  
"Dixie," she whispered, starring at the broken picture. The name was the first thing that came to her mind, for some odd reason that she wasn't very concerned with.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, Dixie! I had a girl dog named Dixie once.it's a very lovely name. I'm Trunks," he extended his hand to shake hers.  
  
"Dixie?" She questioned, while her thoughts remained on the picture. Sitting down, she put her worried head into her small hands, rubbing at her swollen temples.  
  
"Yes.umm that is your name isn't it?" His eyebrows shot up in a questioning sort of pose, as he starred at the woman who seemed to be elsewhere.  
  
She spun around and jumped up, cracking her five inch heel. As she began to fall into Trunks he grabbed her with his strong arms and fast reflexes. Sitting her down on the couch, he questioned himself on what to do next.  
  
"Let's start over. I'm Trunks," he smiled his goofy smile, trying to hold back the laughter as she threw off her shoes.  
  
"I'm Dixie," she said, this time completely aware of what was going on. Reaching her delicate hand up and into his she shook his arm up and down. Meeting his eyes again they held onto each other, neither wanting to let go.  
  
"About the poem.?" she whispered.  
  
"Err.what?"  
  
She stood up and grabbed his other hand. They paused, again, staring into each other's eyes, but this time he couldn't hold back the laughter. She was about five of six inches shorter than him.  
  
"What?" She demanded to know what was so funny. "What? I said what.you arrogant idiotic. moronic. foolish. laughing at a girl. a woman I mean.you...!"  
  
"Sorry. it was nothing." he chocked out, trying to hold back the laughter. "Now.oh yes.okay let me get the poem...oh wait I know it.here goes.  
  
How does it feel when a heart breaks?  
  
Well each person gets half  
  
A straight line down the middle  
  
Each person feels half lost  
  
Each person feels half full  
  
And life goes on  
  
Sometimes mingling in the past  
  
Soon to be forgotten"  
  
He stopped there and let his soft blue eyes rest in the vision of her small black gem-like eyes. Maybe that was what he likes most about her. She really did have beautiful, knowing eyes that just kept drawing him in.  
  
"But baby when you took your half  
  
You stole some of mine  
  
And when I walk by are favorite places  
  
I look for my half  
  
But with that tiny little chunk gone  
  
I feel lost between the spaces  
  
All I can think of is you  
  
Just that tiny little chunk  
  
Stabs me good  
  
And baby my half has sprung a leak  
  
It's draining out fast  
  
And when I try to pull it back  
  
You get me again  
  
And it slips through my fingers  
  
So I can't help remembering you  
  
Sorry baby cause now my hearts a black hole  
  
And bitch, I think I should hate you."  
  
"Trunks?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Boxers or briefs?" She whispered in a daze.  
  
He jumped back in shock. The world seemed to be spinning around him, and he once again got that drunken feeling. This was so great, so bad, so confusing.  
  
"P-P-PAN!?" He shouted both in excitement and frustration. He said it so loud that they both could almost feel that their ears were shattering into tiny little pieces.  
  
"No! I'm Dixie!" She said not by shouting, but with the stern kind of voice of a young woman pushed way over the edge.  
  
She sounded like she was so cool and convinced that she was Dixie that Trunks felt like he had to believer her. But he still felt like maybe, just maybe she was hiding something from him. But he didn't think about it too long because suddenly his hands started to tingle and as he looked down, he realized that she never let go.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
THANKS for reading this. I know it was a little corny, but writing romance is new to me so give me a break k? ( Alright so REVIEW PLEASE!! Tell me what you think. does it make any sense or is it totally confusing. Do you understand that Pan is just lying when she says her name is Cassie? Well?? Positive and negative reviews are appreciated. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!! (So I know if I should keep writing) and thanks ( 


	3. Chapter 2: People Change

Exploding Bottle of Wine  
  
ATTENTION! I know that I misspelled a lot in the last chapter (*wink*) and it wasn't very clear (*wink**wink*), but I'm sorry. your just going to have to bear with me on the account of the poor grammar. As for the "fogginess" of the things Pan and Trunks were saying. Trunks is a little crazy, ok? Pan and Eleamer both left him (at different times) and now he is pretty much alone so yeah he's a little random and weird right now. And Pan. well you're just going to have to find out the reason for her change from tom boy to slut. (Ha, Ha, Ha ~ evil laugh).  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
Chapter 2~ People Change  
  
"Trunks?" Pan questioned, as she pulled her hands out of his tight comforting clasp. A small, crimson blush smoothed it's way across her delicate face, embarrassing her, but it's heat wasn't warm enough compared to the ice cool chills that moved up and down her body.  
  
He couldn't take his eyes off her and it was evident that he hadn't heard a word that she said. If physical love counted for anything to a woman then Trunks would get down on one knee and propose, but this was more than that.  
  
"Trunks?" She said a little louder, waving her hand slowly in his face, trying to "wake" him from his silent daze.  
  
Still, Trunks didn't respond. He was lost in her big eyes, her bracing smile and the way that her small red lips looked like two pillows softly resting on top of each other. How he wanted to lean into those lips and rest on them all night long.  
  
"TRUNKS!?" She demanded, smacking him softly on the cheek more as a joke than as a threat. Of course, a soft slap from a sayian, even a ¼ blooded sayian, is not a soft slap at all.  
  
"Ouchie!" He whined, cradling his cheek in his palm, like he did when he was just a little boy. "That hurt!"  
  
"Oh! Dah poor little Trunksies! Does he have a boo-boo? Want me to make it all better?" She teased.  
  
Now completely embarrassed he turned around motioning her away with a few flicks of his hand.  
  
"Well I guess I should leave anyways. Since Eleamer is not here then I guess there was no point in my coming." She said, as she headed for the door.  
  
He didn't even think for a few moments as he shouted, "No, don't leave me!" His eyes seemed to fly out of his head like a madman left out on a deserted island. Of course poor little Trunksies was well of with lots of money, but lost in the games of love. Apparently he forgot all about his sore little cheek.  
  
"No really, I have to go anyway. I've already been here for five hours at least. I really should be trying to find out where Eleamer is staying!" She said, obviously aggravated and tired of being in this man's (who seemed so different than the boy she grew up with) house, for so long. It was clearly evident that she liked being with Trunks, but right now it was more important for her to see Eleamer. Besides, Trunks was getting just a little too weird for even the tough Pan, who wasn't here now.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
Author's note emergency ~ The story is still going on, but I just had to say that Pan doesn't act the same anymore. she is still Pan's blood, but now she is pretending to be someone named Dixie.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
"Can I take you to dinner tommorrow? Say seven, eight, nine, or six? Whatever you would like! Please! Please! Please?" He begged, once again reverting to child mode.  
  
She wasn't quite sure and while her mind said no, her heart got the better of her. "Eight would be great!" She whispered, unable to hold in a large smile, which shown so brightly after being hidden away for so long.  
  
He matched her enthusiasm, and grinned openly back as he walked over to her. Rapping his arm around her thin limb, as if he was taking her to a ball, he walked her to the door. However, he wasn't watching were he was going, but instead kept his eyes on her long red hair. Tripping on something lying around, which could have been anything (the floor had so much junk on it), he fell down to the ground bringing Pan down with him.  
  
Rubbing the back of his head, he bent his neck to the side and whispered, "I'm sorry!"  
  
"What time is it?" She quickly asked.  
  
"Err. Let me check my watch," he mumbled, quickly moving her to the other side of him as he checked the time. "Eight."  
  
"Shit!" She yelled, "I gotta go!"  
  
"What's with the hurry?" He questioned as she quickly stood up, almost as if she was flying. Trunks however didn't notice. He was in such deep despair of her leaving so soon.  
  
"I finally get a smart woman into the house and she has to leave!" He angrily thought as he quickly propelled himself up, to once again loom five to six inches above her. Not noticing this, he stood there, unsure of what he would do if she left.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks!" She called, running out the door.  
  
Within two seconds, he watched her run back in, blush, and grab her shoes. Pulling down her skirt with her free hand, she headed for the door, but instead ran over to Trunks. Standing on her tippy toes she reached up, quickly kissed him and then ran to the door, again. As she was about to turn the knob she dropped her shoes and ran over to Trunks.  
  
"Umm?" He whispered, as his mouth dropped in awe.  
  
Reaching her finger up to his mouth, she closed his lips. Throwing her arms around Trunks' neck she jumped up and kissed him passionately, with no intention of stopping there.  
  
Even though Trunks was intent to keep things going here, for the first time in his life, he wanted to know where this was going to go.  
  
"Are you just here because you want my money and looks or is this really going to go somewhere?" he said rather bluntly.  
  
She didn't answer and just pulled him back into the kiss.  
  
Pushing her away he questioned, "Really?"  
  
She saw that he was telling the truth. Amazed at this new Trunks she knew she should pull away, but giggled. "Silly!"  
  
When she tried to pull him into the kiss for the third time, Trunks really began to realize something. For the first time he didn't want to do this.  
  
"I'm sorry I can't do this. My heart belongs to a girl that left me and I just. can't."  
  
"Eleamer? Isn't it?"  
  
He didn't respond and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Well sorry Trunks, but I think Eleamer finally realized that you are such a pig-headed arrogant asshole. I bet you that's why she left you. You really love her? Is that why you're always sleeping around with other girls? Do you even realize how many girls' hearts you have hurt?" She yelled.  
  
Still, he didn't respond.  
  
"You know Pan use to talk about you. Do you even know how Pan felt? She would tell me you were this great and wonderful guy! That's not the guy I see now. All I see is a man that has nothing going for him. You'd be a nothing if it wasn't for your have Mommy's fortune. That's all you have to show Trunks. But damn, she use to say that you had these beautiful blue eyes that she could loose herself in, and this wonderful smooth hair that she would just give the moon, if she could just brush her finger against it. She said you had the perfect figure, but you know what she really talked about the most? Pan would tell me that you use to look at her in this way that would just make her go all funny inside and hell Trunks; she thought just maybe, you fucking loved her. Damn she sure was a fool! I'm guessing you use to be different Trunks, but the man Pan described isn't the man I see here right now. All I see is a pig! A filthy, good for nothing pig that never did anything good for anyone!"  
  
So many emotions overwhelmed him at once. He felt angry toward Dixie, confused, mad at Pan, great that Pan loved him, strange, shitty, nothing, like so much to have Pan say those wonderful things about him and he also felt something else. There was this strange feeling that he felt for Dixie, but he wasn't sure what. Overcome with all these feelings his ki quickly started to rise. Rapidly he went from Super-sayin 1 to Super- sayin 2.  
  
He just stood there, blinded from everything else as the tears just kept rolling down his golden body. For hours, it seemed, he dwelled there, lost in his thoughts. Maybe even a few days later, he powered down.  
  
"Dixie?" he yelled out, but nobody responded to him.  
  
The sweet pillow-lipped girl was long gone and Trunks could only pray to Dende that she would show up at eight tomorrow.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
Alright well I guess I didn't clear much up and you are probably in more of a state of confusion.  
  
Vegeta - Yeah way to go, asshole bitch!  
  
Me - Shut up Vegetable and get out of my Fan Fic!  
  
Bulma - Don't tell my honey-bunny to shut up! (Slaps me)  
  
Me - Hey what are you doing here? (Slap Bulma)  
  
Vegeta - Don't hit my wife! (Prepares to fire a blast at me)  
  
Me - I better go. sorry about the confusion and PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! (Teleport to somewhere else)  
  
Vegeta - Where did she go? Oh well I'll get her next time. give her a really sweet review so she will come back! 


	4. Not able to Let Go

Exploding Bottle of Wine  
  
ATTENTION! Alright so this is the third chapter. Let's see. This is going to switch from what Pan is doing to what Trunks is doing. ok that didn't make sense did it? Alright well you'll just have to see! Oh and by the way. Pan is Dixie now so she has changed her identity. that's why she has long red hair and now short black hair (I find it easier to refer to Pan as Dixie right now because of this. I hope this clears up some confusion)  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
Chapter 3 ~ Not able to Let Go  
  
Author's note - This is happening as Trunks is beginning to power up from his mixed emotions.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
She felt, not for the first time that night, extremely weak. There were no glasses of water around and nobody to comfort her so she sat down on the ground, crossed her legs and prepared her self for some serious thinking. Putting her head in her hands she debated over what to do next. Not only did she do this to stop herself from falling into unconsciousness, but also to try to shut herself out of the world. It was simple that she could leave Trunks, but it was impossible to name all the crazy things he might do. If she stayed, however, she might have to face his wrath. This time, she decided to follow her head.  
  
Reaching to her left, she picked up the flashy high-heel shoes, knowing she would never be able to wear them again. Like Dixie's old life, as Pan, the one shoe was broken beyond repair and even though the other shoe worked fine it wasn't enough.  
  
Walking to the door, she watched Trunks with his head thrown back, tears spilling down his cheeks. His body flickered from tanned peach to a shiny gold. She had seen the transformation so many times and marveled at its beauty. Everyday she would watch him to see if he would be changing from man to Super-sayian. How she had wanted to have that strength and power, but now she didn't feel that need anymore. As the years went by her love for fighting had slowly died away.  
  
Walking out the door she wondered if her love for Trunks was slowly dieing as well.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
Trunks felt his strength growing and surpassing that of man and machine. His scrambled emotions fed that power and is grew and grew. Moving from Super-sayian 1 to Super-sayian 2 he felt the hate from Dixie's words and the loathing of his meaningless life sink in exceeding the other emotions. He let the hatres consume him, and take control as his hair grew longer into a golden mane.  
  
Moving from Super-sayian 2 to Super-sayian 3, however, his loathing feelings depart as love slowly crawled through the vanishing barriers into his heart. Nurturing every inch of his hate infected body into love, his hair grew even longer. Every spot that this love seed touched hair sprouted up. Soon he looked like a cross between man and beast.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
A girl with baggy jeans and big earphones blasting music from some punk band fell asleep on Dixie's shoulder. She was happy that she had taken the aisle seat, because she spotted a empty spot a few rows up from her and quickly sprang up to grab it.  
  
"Fuck you!" The girl screamed at Dixie as her head fell down onto the ground.  
  
This outburst from the young teen caused Dixie to smile and briefly recall some of the good old days as Pan.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
The scummy, old bus pulled to the side of the road and sat waiting for the passengers to fly off down its stairs moving on to whatever lay ahead. As an inanimate object, it cared little for who was going off and whether they had a problem or not. It just wanted to quickly move on to its next destination.  
  
Two rusty doors slowly creaked open, signaling that the buses inhabitants could exit. quickly! One minute later, however, nobody had gotten off. In fact there was only one person left on the bus and she didn't seem to be getting off any time soon.  
  
"This is the last exit!" Bellowed the rusty old driver, which was a perfect match for the rusty old bus.  
  
Dixie awoke with a startled jump, grabbed her purse and slowly shuffled her way off.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
"Home!" She squeeled as she ran down the hilly slope and over to the door. Dixie could forget being cautious! It didn't matter if they found her out because after being away from a heavenly scene like this for so long nothing mattered. Screw love, screw hate, screw the last four years and all it's shit because now she was going to become alive again.  
  
The door creaked open slowly, but with ease. The key was in its usual hiding place, under the "Welcome" rug and when she slipped it into the hole it went smooth. Easy as pie!  
  
She dropped her purse and quickly drew her hand to her face.  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
Tears spilled mechanically down her cheeks playing a game of tag. They slapped each other down to the ground, sliding along to plain black mascara. Maybe if she could cry just hard enough she could fill the little pond all the way up. Then maybe she could catch all the stars in the sky. yeah right like that would ever happen! Dixie recalled a song that all the girls use to sing at lunch time when she was a little girl. In her frustrated state, drawing her closer to the tip of insanity, she flipped over the edge and began to sing the words, between broken sobs.  
  
"What is life? I see girls in their Short skirts Going to the dance I see babies in their buggies Pooping in their pants I see rain falling from the sky Going to the ground of family and kin I see the sun in the clouds Going into the beach dwellers skin I see lovers kissing Going to his home I see a bus of tourists Going to the famous Rome."  
  
She drifted off as she realized that she had forgotten the rest of the words. The little children learned the song from Lianize's (one of her best friends at the time) older sister. It had a catchy tune, and because the girls were so smart they easily remembered the words. Everyday they would sing it, until the teachers heard them and told them that the song was dirty and disrespectful. The smart little girls, however, kept singing it, but only quietly when no teachers were around.  
  
Trunks, the entire time Dixie sang, was holding his ears tightly in his palms and almost keeling over in pain. Dixie didn't mean to be such a bad singer, but her voice could not only wake the dead, but kill the living. He swore that if she ever fought in a battle and sang like that, she would quickly prevail. Her opponent would have to chop his/her ears off just to save them from that wretched sound.  
  
"I see birdies searching for food Going until they can no longer sore I see the tears spilling from my eyes Going away from this meaningless whore I see death Crawling up my hair I see myself Going Nowhere. So I ask you, what is life anyway?"  
  
She made the second part up, drawing from her self suffering and the misery from all the events that she had witnessed today.  
  
Nothing responded to her plea.  
  
"Life if a leech that sucks at every once of our being."  
  
"Life is the sun that feeds us warmth, nurturing us back to health."  
  
"Life is a burning torch that sizzles in the rain."  
  
"Life is a mountain, damages by snow, rain and hail that still stands tall until one day it becomes the ground for another mountain."  
  
"Life sucks!"  
  
"Sometimes it just does.  
  
Pan scrambles around tree and Trunks flies up to conceal himself in the branches and leaves.  
  
"Life doesn't have to suck!"  
  
"Come down here!"  
  
"Fly up here."  
  
"I can't."  
  
"Then climb."  
  
"I can't. I'll ruin my skirt."  
  
"The girl I knew didn't worry about how she looked. The girl I knew was fearless!"  
  
"I'm Dixie."  
  
"I didn't say that you were."  
  
Dixie quickly sucked in her breath, while mentally slapping herself in the head. In a complete state of shock she stared straight ahead while caught in deep though as Trunks meanwhile started to fly away.  
  
As the energy from the ki that slowly trails after his path of flight whiped her long hair across her face she slowly bent her head up. He winked at her as she stuck out her tongue in a try at mockery.  
  
"I'll see you tonight!" He yelled. Disappearing out of sight he left the helpless little woman to herself.  
  
The only problem with his statement was would she even go? Dixie wasn't quite sure because while she wanted to go on one hand the other was hugging the tree and refusing to release. Even if she did go who would show up? Would it be the smart, controlled I-have-my-life-in-order Dixie or the little girl within her that was yearning to get free and once again open her box of laughs and smiles? Was it possible to fix a broken heel so easily?  
  
~*^*~*^*~  
  
THANKS AGAIN. Anyway please review again and oh ya. For all my many fans (note the hint of sarcasm) I'm sorry, but this story has gotten so boring to write and that is why this chapter sucks. I didn't even revise this chapter. Sorry it's so incomplete. I'm not going to finish it I think EVER. Sorry I made you waste your time on this. Maybe I'll feel motivated eventually. Vegeta - There you are! Me - What are you doing here? Vegeta - Bitch, I owe you a present. An I eye for an eye! (Prepares to fire a blast at me) Me - Oh well I might as well let him. Bye for now Fans! Love ya and well please review and tell me to keep writing even though I probably won't. ((((( Just tell me that you think, k? Later P.S. If you really love my writing then when I do publish the book I'm working on if you ask me I'll send you the name of it and my pen name ( 


End file.
